A Scotsman and an Italian
by TheBloodLustDogDemon
Summary: An unusual relationship between a Scotsman and an Italian. Scotalia oneshot. Scotland x Italy.


**A/N: Yeah I bet you couldn't believe it, a Scotland x Italy fanfic.**

**Well I wasn't in the mood to write but I wanted this pairing to get some recognition. **

* * *

"Allistor are you even listening to me?" Arthur questioned the red head as they entered through the main gate of Allistor's home.

"Aye, aye I heard' ye" Allistor replied, he began to rub his shoulder to ease the some restriction in his muscles.

"Clearly you aren't" Arthur sighed, he stood next to his older brother watching carefully as the Scotsmen fished his house keys "Stuff like this is important, we both have different systems now thanks to your country opening its own parliament" he continued to state as Allistor had already unlocked the beige door and was signalling for his brother to enter after him.

"Da ye need tae tell me this when am at hame?" He groaned while glancing over at the blonde who had already made himself at home on his couch.

"Yes, this is a serious matter for both our economy's" Arthur began to take some paper work out of his small black briefcase "We have matters to discuss, I know I have nothing to do with your education system anymore so I was hoping we could talk abo-". Arthur tried to ignore the rustling he could here from outside but he got startled when the rustling began more fierce and a loud thud followed after it "What the bloody fuck was that?"

"Dae a look like a can see through walls?" Allistor responded, he twirled his newly lit cigarette in his mouth while smirking at his brother's glare "Like ye say 'Artie'. Don't scowl or yer face will be stuck like that"

"Oh shut up you wanker" Arthur eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette and twirled his full body to face the window, the figure disappeared towards the door as it swung open to reveal what he dreaded "Feliciano".

"SCOTLAND!" Feliciano shouted.

Allistor's eyes seemed to spark up slightly as he noticed the Italian in his doorway. He watched as the young Italian sprinted towards the two Kirkland's, his 'springy' as ever curl following.

"Italy what on earth are you doing here!" Arthur shouted "Germany sent you to spy on us didn't he?" he questioned grabbing the Italian by his shirt collar "Wait, I take that back. Why would he send you? So why are you here? Answer me!" from his angered face you could tell the English didn't like the Italian much but who didn't have a spot of hate in them for the fellow.

"Calm yer tits" Allistor grabbed Arthur's wrist, ripping it from the Italian's collar. As he was let free, Feliciano ran behind the Scotsman.

"Why the bloody hell is he here?"

"None of yer business, now a canny be bothered wae paper work so you can you leave, now" Allistor flinched slightly at the fragile grip around his waist as the Italia hugged him.

"You know what you can deal with him, I can't be bothered with your laziness Scotland" Arthur grabbed all his paperwork and gently placed it back neatly in his small briefcase before stomping out the front entrance "Gits".

"Fuckin ninny" Scotland shouted towards the front of his home before letting a slight chuckle pass his lips. He smiled softly, the first time in a while.

"Scotland! Germany wouldn't play football with me and Japan was away doing business with China" Feliciano whined, grip still firm around the Scotsman waist.

"And ye came tae me fur yer last resort eh?" He twisted his neck to the side trying to get a glimpse of the Italian.

"I wanted to spend some time with you today anyway…" The Italian cheered "I'd thought I could make pasta!" his appearance seemed to glow at the thought.

"Aye whatever ye want lad" He chuckled, before Feliciano went skipping to the kitchen he ran round to face the Scotsman directly and placed his face forward. Allistor chuckled and took the cigarette from between his lips; he blew one more puff of smoke in the other direction before placing a peck on both of Italy's cheek. He gently kissed the Italian's forehead and then placed one final kiss on Feliciano's lips.

Feliciano hummed while Scotland placed gentle kisses to both his cheeks, he was surprised to feel one against his head and grinned after one was placed on his lips. He then ran to the kitchen shouting 'pasta' along the way.

"Egit" Allistor mumbled before putting the cigarette back in its rightful place. He had no idea how their relationship had ended up like it was but he liked it.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy the shit? Hope so. Me and a Friend literally came up with this pairing. We thought it would be really cute and before you knew it, we started shipping it.**

**A.N: Reviews and Favourites are much obliged. **


End file.
